


Ne pars pas

by Moonlightears



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightears/pseuds/Moonlightears
Summary: Alors quand, Manuel se mit à parler, ce n’était pas pour recevoir en retour une quelconque aide de la part du cadet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s’ouvrait à lui, il savait juste que c’est impossible pour lui de garder à l’intérieur cette peur qui le bouffait.-	Si je perds ce soir, je pars.« Comment ça tu pars ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ? On se verra quand même ? T’as pensé à moi ? » Malgré le nombre incalculable de questions qui s’enchainaient dans l’esprit du plus jeune, aucune d’entre elles ne franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.





	

Le clair de lune éclairait la chambre de cet hôtel située dans un des arrondissements les plus cher de la capitale. Dans ces espaces confinés, les secrets s’accumulaient sans jamais véritablement disparaitre. Les maitres d’hôtel gardaient leurs lèvres closes pour ne laisser aucune information paraitre dans les médias –malgré la conscience de l’argent que pourrait leur rapporter ces ragots. Seul restait dans la conscience de ces personnes la culpabilité de tromper conjoint et conjointes entre les murs, couvert de peinture blanche. Mais ce sentiment, qui généralement s’accompagne de la honte, n’était pas suffisant pour que certains amants se décident à faire marche arrière. 

 

Le clair de lune éclairait la chambre à travers la grande baie vitrée qui, une fois ouverte, donnait sur un balcon assez grand pour contenir plusieurs personnes. Mais le froid de janvier provoquait une réticence chez les locataires nocturnes qui, de toute manière, avaient d’autres ambitions que découvrir les lieux. L’un des deux amants était posté devant la fenêtre, son corps uniquement vêtu d’un boxer noir sans qu’il n’eût le moindre frisson pour autant. Il était à peine trois heures du matin et pourtant la nuit lui semblait longue est interminable. Sur ses épaules, le poids de la journée à venir pesait à tel point qu’il était prêt à se cambrer tant la douleur était palpable. Il avait beau à réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’était engagé dans une telle aventure. Certes, l’ambition qu’il avait depuis toujours le poussait à vouloir accomplir des choses plus grandes les unes que les autres, mais sa dernière décision n’avait-elle pas été insensé ? Il se maudissait de l’avoir prise, plus à chaque heure qui passait et qui le rapprochait de ce moment fatidique. Il avait peur, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Alors comme une façade, il s’était mis dos à l’homme qui était censé dormir dans ce lit qui gardait leur pire secret.

 

Mais depuis ce même lit qu’ils avaient commencé à partager, son compagnon le regardait avec un air malicieux. Il ne pouvait nier qu’il aimait la vue qui s’offrait à lui et qui aurait pu faire guise de peinture, une œuvre qu’il aurait aimé accroché dans son bureau par simple provocation –et gourmandise. Les cheveux de son amant étaient décoiffés, lui retirant ce côté austère que beaucoup lui reprochait, et il ne pouvait que plaider coupable pour cette nouvelle coupe. La légère lumière qui se propageait dans la chambre était suffisante pour qu’il puisse admirer les marques qu’il avait laissé sur le dos de son adonis, pour lesquelles il l’entendait déjà se plaindre de mettre en péril leur secret –pas si secret que ça à en parcourir le net.

Il s’était réveillé il y a de cela une bonne dizaine de minutes, tel un enfant qui ne supportait pas de sentir la place précédemment occupé à ses côtés vide et froide. Il s’était redressé sans un bruit, ce qui avait été loin d’alerter son amant qu’il avait cherché du regard –niant le presque supplice qu’il avait prononcé intérieurement pour qu’il ne soit pas échappé. Il eut une envie qu’il eût rejeté au même moment. Celle de s’approcher de lui et de chercher à le protéger, reconnaissant sa torpeur de là où il était. Mais ce n’était pas lui, ce n’était pas _eux_. Alors il s’est contenté de s’installer mieux dans le lit, admirant secrètement cet homme qui avait pour habitude montrer fièrement ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu ne peux tellement pas me résister que tu es obligé de quitter le lit ?En d’autres circonstances, il aurait probablement sursauté. Lui qui était perdu dans ses pensées n’avait, à aucun moment, émit l’hypothèse que l’homme avec lequel il partageait cette chambre pouvait s’être éveillé. Probablement aurait-il été plus surpris si sa voix avait été calme puisqu’elle se serait posée sur lui comme une main délicate. Mais évidemment, c’était une remarque plus sarcastique qui s’était échappé de ses lèvres –dont il ne pouvait oublier la précédente occupation. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les remarques du plus jeune qui, lorsqu’il se tourna vers lui, se tenait comme un Dieu.

Les draps blancs cachaient son bassin et le bas de son torse, laissant le haut à la libre vision de son amant qui ne pouvait résister à jeter quelques coups d’œil –ce qu’il détestait par ailleurs, quand était-il devenu aussi faible ? Ses cheveux étaient tout autant décoiffés que les siens et il ne savait ce qui l’énervait le plus sur son visage. Etait-ce ses yeux bleus qui le déshabillait –pour le peu qu’il était habillé– et qui le rappelait que, quoiqu’il arrive, il lui appartenait, ou bien était-ce son sourire machiavélique qui trahissait ses pensées, celles dans lesquelles il savourait la soumission de son ainé ? Ça lui était totalement insupportable, encore plus avec la peur et le poids de ses décisions sur le dos. Ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse, ignorant dans son esprit la voix chantonnant de son amant –comment faisait-il ça ? – qui lui rappelait que, quelques heures auparavant, il était là à couvrir sa peau dorée de baisers.

\- Tiens-toi mieux Emmanuel.

Il n’était pas rare qu’il doive s’adresser à lui comme à un enfant, rappelant lequel des deux était le plus âgé et le plus apte à dominer l’autre. Cela avait commencé lorsque l’ancien Premier Ministre avait donné corps et âme pour que le jeune prodige puisse faire partie du gouvernement. Bien que rapidement conscient de l’erreur qu’il avait faite, il n’avait jamais cessé de rappeler au jeune ministre que s’il en était là c’était globalement grâce à lui. Mais un jeune premier comme lui n’en fait qu’à sa tête et dès lors, une forme de guerre de domination s’était lancée entre eux. Parce que si le plus jeune aimait se sentir dominé par son ainé, il aimait tout autant le faire se sentir faible sous ses mains. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cette liaison fonctionnait toujours puisqu’ils partageaient encore une chambre d’hôtel comme deux enfants conscients de leur bêtise mais incapable de ne pas suivre leurs envies.

Ils se regardèrent en silence lorsque le regard du plus vieux s’assombrit, ses songes remontant jusqu’à lui et lui rappelant pourquoi ses mains étaient tremblantes. Mais le blond ne dit rien, ce n’était pas dans leur habitude se soucier l’un de l’autre. Ils avaient toujours joué au jeu dangereux, celui de se chercher quand les circonstances leurs interdisaient pourtant. Celui de se crier dessus pour des conflits politiques pour finalement trouver un arrangement entre des draps de soi –ou contre des murs, cela dépendait du moment où tout se mettait à exploser. Mais jamais ils n’avaient écouté les songes de l’autre, malgré l’envie qui avait pu les traverser. Jamais ne s’étaient-ils installé dans ce lit, l’un prenant l’autre dans ses bras et dans des gestes délicats et tendre, l’écoutait parler de ses peurs pour les calmer, de ses hésitations pour le conseiller, de ses craintes pour le rassurer. Ils étaient deux têtes fortes, refusant la faiblesse de bras qu’ils chérissaient secrètement.

Alors quand, Manuel se mit à parler, ce n’était pas pour recevoir en retour une quelconque aide de la part du cadet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s’ouvrait à lui, il savait juste que c’est impossible pour lui de garder à l’intérieur cette peur qui le bouffait.

 - Si je perds ce soir, je pars.

 «  _Comment ça tu pars ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ? On se verra quand même ? T’as pensé à moi ?_  » Malgré le nombre incalculable de questions qui s’enchainaient dans l’esprit du plus jeune, aucune d’entre elles ne franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se l’interdisait, il était hors de question qu’il soit le premier à montrer une once de faiblesse pour l’autre. Les choses avaient toujours été comme ça entre eux et il était hors de question d’en changer maintenant. Pour quel motif ? Parce que son ainé et son possible adversaire avait peur d’être évincé ? Il ne pouvait pas le rassurer, ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Comme si les instants qu’ils partageaient faisaient partie d’un monde à part et qu’une fois le plaisir évanoui, cette forme de haine qui les dévorait remontait à la surface.

Le plus jeune se redressa, passant une main dans sa chevelure indomptable après s’être étiré. Il essayait maladroitement de finir revenir l’homme jusqu’à lui –ce qui n’avait jamais marché jusqu’à maintenant. Et bien sûr cette nuit-là n’était pas exception, son amant restait prêt de la fenêtre à le regarder. La nuit l’éclairait légèrement comme un pauvre ange déchu et ce fût l’image la plus appropriée pour le plus jeune qui se mit à le voir de cette manière. L’occasion se présenter, pour lui, de lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas celui qui avait besoin de son ainé, mais que ce dernier ressentait la nécessité de l’avoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu m’as fait venir ici pour du sexe pré-résultat de la primaire ou pour que je sois ton psychologue au juste ?

Il n’en était pas conscient, mais bien souvent ses remarques sarcastiques et quelques fois sèches s’échappaient d’entre ses lèvres sans qu’il n’ait le moindre contrôle dessus. Il savait qu’un jour il risquerait de le blesser mais ne serait-il pas apte à le pardonner ? Son égo l’aidait à aller de l’avant dans cette situation toujours plus périlleuse. Il se persuadait que si un jour il le blessait, son ainé finirait par revenir vers lui pour lui rappeler lesquels des deux étaient véritablement capable de faire du mal à l’autre. Cette compétition presque idiote les maintenait ensemble, puisque le moindre échelon au-dessus dans une relation leur était interdit. 

 - Je vais prendre une douche. Et non, tu ne bouges pas de là. J’en ai assez vu.

Le plus jeune fût incapable de répondre quelque chose lorsqu’il suivit son amant du regard, se dirigeant jusqu’à la salle de bain liée à la chambre. Lorsqu’il perçu le bruit de la douche, il essaya en vint de s’imaginer cet homme y pénétrer mais il se rendit rapidement compte que l’atmosphère n’était plus la même. Ils n’étaient plus les deux amants fougasses qui après une conversation téléphonique sur les choix politiques de l’un et l’autre – et surtout sur les critiques du plus jeune qui aimait le déstabiliser dans sa position déjà inférieure– avaient pris la décision de se retrouver dans la chambre 208, celle qu’ils avaient de multiples fois partagés. Ils savaient ce qui allait en advenir et ils ne désiraient rien de plus que de se retrouver pour extérioriser tout ce qu’ils pensaient de l’autre. C’était une bonne thérapie en somme, une thérapie qui si elle était découverte mènerait probablement les deux hommes politiques à leur perte, mais une bonne thérapie tout de même.

Mais désormais il n’en était plus rien, parce que le plus âgé avait révélé ses craintes. Il ne désirait plus entendre la voix du plus jeune défaillir, le menaçant de faire ça une veille de meeting pour lui éviter de crier. Et si le blond avait encore eu du désir lorsqu’au réveil il avait admiré son amant, désormais il voulait simplement retourner à ses occupations.

Emmanuel l’attendit, oui. Parce qu’il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser filer l’homme avec qui il partageait une quelconque forme d’intimité sans avoir plus d’explication. Il avait lu ses mails, plusieurs fois pour certains, parcouru ses réseaux sociaux en essayant d’éveiller aucun soupçon quant à son éveil à une heure aussi matinale –si trois heure trente du matin était considéré comme tel. Mais lorsqu’il posa de nouveau sa tête sur l’oreiller, l’eau qui coulait dans la pièce d’à côté fini par le bercer sans qu’il ne puisse avoir une once de contrôle sur son sommeil.

Et quand son amant sorti de la douche et qu’il remarqua ce grand garçon endormi dans les draps, il prit sa décision le cœur lourd. Il enfila de nouveau ses vêtements et parti sans faire le moindre bruit, réglant le prix de la chambre à l’hôtesse de nuit avant de partir dans Paris. Il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui, sa femme se poserait bien trop de questions quant à son retour à cette heure-ci. Alors, après avoir fait un petit tour dans des rues qu’il pourrait traverser les yeux fermés, il décida de partir à son QG. Installé sur le canapé, les jambes rempliées, il mit un réveil sur son portable à sept heures, espérant trouver un peu de sommeil.

**•••**

 

« Je me dois aussi d'apporter davantage d'attention aux miens, à Anne, à mes enfants et à mes amis. »

 

Dans le QG du candidat En Marche, beaucoup montrent une forme de joie. Comment ne pas être heureux quand l’ancien Premier Ministre, que nombreux pensaient être un dangereux rival, se fait évincer aux portes de la Primaire ? Il ne serait pas candidat et ne se retrouverait donc pas face à Emmanuel Macron, parmi les favoris. La vie politique est sans pitié et le champagne qui coulait dans les gorges des supporters du jeune candidat était un symbole de cette victoire, un ennemi en moins pour leur représentant.

Mais qu’en était-il du candidat lui-même ? Emmanuel était resté au fond de la grande salle dans laquelle ils s’étaient tous retrouvés, regardant avec attention les résultats. Évidemment, il était inquiet pour l’homme qu’il avait côtoyé et qu’il côtoyait toujours. Mais au fond de lui, une peur le menaçait sans qu’il puisse poser le doigt dessus. Certes, son amant avait perdu et même s’il désirait quitter le paysage politique quelques temps, il n’allait pas pour autant disparaitre non ? C’est ce qu’il avait pensé le soir du premier tour et tout lui avait semblé correct. Mais ce soir, quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette affirmation.

Après quelques sourires échangés avec ses soutiens, il s’assit sur un des canapés, un verre de champagne fraichement servi –puisqu’il était difficile de refuser un verre sans paraitre suspicieux. Il repensait aux mots de l’ancien Premier Ministre, il s’apprêtait à accorder plus d’attention à ses proches, en faisait-il parti ? Ou allait-il le laisser sur le bas-côté, trop honteux d’avoir perdu pour partager un moment avec un candidat à la présidentielle ? Le jeune homme manqua de s’étouffer avec les bulles de sa boisson lorsqu’enfin les mots de son amant lui revinrent en mémoire. « Si je perds ce soir, je pars. » Voilà pourquoi tout lui semblait faux, parce qu’il s’apprêtait à l’abandonner.

 Il se releva soudainement et se dépêcha de sortir sur le balcon, nécessitant une bouffée d’air frais pour supporter le poids de ce qu’il venait de réaliser. Il avait bousculé quelques personnes et il se moquait de savoir s’il était excusé ou bien s’il avait grogné qu’on se mette sur son chemin. Tout ce qui l’importait était de sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste de costume et de composer ce numéro qu’il connaissait, malheureusement selon lui, par cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu de l’espoir, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il avait été idiot d’en avoir lorsque la voix grave de l’homme qu’il souhaitait contacter lui faisait comprendre qu’il était tombé sur le répondeur. Il recommença, deux fois encore, perdant de plus en plus espoir de tomber à un moment sur lui et non pas sur la voix mécanique qu’il avait enregistrée.

\- Putain réponds.

Mais ses plaintes ne suffirent pas, il ne répondait pas mieux quand il grognait après lui que quand il restait calme. Il rangea son portable avec hargne et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, son discours avait été diffusé il y a à peine quinze minutes, on ne peut pas se volatiliser en si peu de temps. Si Emmanuel n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où son amant pouvait être passé, il était sûr d’une chose : il était hors de question qu’il reste une minute de plus dans ce QG à voir des personnes célébrer la défaite d’un homme qu’il connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

Lorsqu’il retourna à l’intérieur, il ne perdit pas une seule minute. Il se dépêcha de récupérer les quelques affaires dont il avait besoin, principalement ses clés de voiture, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Bien évidemment, rien n’était trop facile et l’un de ses principaux conseiller attrapa son poignet pour le rattraper en plein vol, manquant de le faire tomber par la même occasion.

\- Où est ce que vous allez ?

\- J’ai des affaires à régler.

Sa voix était beaucoup trop dur et ne lui ressemblait pas. Il savait qu’il devrait régler ce genre de problème lorsqu’il retourna ici dans les jours qui suivent mais actuellement, c’était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qui l’importait était de retrouver ce candidat qui allait devenir la risée politique pour quelques jours et qu’il voulait…non. Il n’avait pas le droit de le penser. Ce n’était pas une raison après tout. Oui il avait perdu, oui il s’apprêtait à disparaitre s’il ne faisait rien pour l’en empêcher mais allait-il vraiment se mettre à penser qu’il devait le protéger ?

Il descendit en pleine rue et là, le néant. Où devait-il aller ? Il ne pouvait pas se pointer chez lui, probablement que l’appartement serait vide et même s’il tombait sur sa femme, que se retrouverait-il à lui dire ? Comment expliquerait-il sa présence quand son mari venait de perdre et qu’il était son rival ? Il ne pourrait aller à son QG mais c’était prendre le risque d’en sortir défiguré, qui sait ce que les soutiens seraient prêt à faire pour venger leur candidat déchu. Il paniquait au beau milieu de la rue, incapable de déterminer où Manuel pouvait être passé. On ne disparait tout de même pas comme ça le soir des résultats de la primaire, vainqueur ou perdant.

Une lueur d’espoir vint cependant effleurer son esprit. Elle lui semblait totalement idiote –pourquoi retournait-il là-bas ce soir ? – mais elle était aussi sa dernière chance de le retrouver avant un possible départ. Son portable de nouveau dans sa main, il composa ce numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur à force d’y réserver une chambre –ce qui ne faisait qu’accentuer la culpabilité lorsqu’il repensait à sa femme.

\- Bonsoir, j’aurais aimé savoir si la suite 208 était réservée ce soir ?

\- Laissez-moi vérifier…oui, un homme est venu chercher la clé il y a de ça une demi-heure je crois.

Il raccrocha avec une grande impolitesse mais il était impossible pour lui d’attendre plus longtemps. Il était là-bas, ça ne pouvait être que lui. C’était leur chambre, leur suite, là où ils laissaient à la porte tous leurs problèmes pour n’être qu’eux deux ensembles. Certes la chambre ne leur était pas dévoué, d’autres clients avaient la possibilité de la louer mais ça lui paraissait impossible. Entre ces murs ne pouvaient être gardés que les cris de leur liaison presque interdite. De toute évidence, il n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’aller jusqu’à cet hôtel. S’il agissait bien de son amant, alors il pourrait le récupérer, et s’il s’agissait d’un autre homme et bien…qui sait de quoi il serait capable.

Il se mit rapidement en route, au bord de sa voiture qu’il chérissait -probablement parce qu’elle lui rappelait la puissance qu’il avait obtenu ces dernières années. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur mais il n’était pas tant habitué à la foule. C’est une route relativement déserte mais pour une raison qu’il ignorait, ce soir tout le peuple s’était mis d’accord pour lui barrer le chemin. Il s’énervait seul dans son auto, les blâmant déjà du départ de l’homme avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de le rattraper. 

Lorsqu’il arriva sur le parking de l’hôtel, il ne vit pas la voiture de Manuel. Probablement était-il venu en taxi, oui il voulait s’en convaincre c’était la seule raison. Il passa à l’accueil sans dire un mot et prit l’ascenseur pour monter à l’étage de la chambre. Il était là il en était sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ses mains tremblaient et il commençait à avoir chaud dans ce petit espace confiné. « Putain c’est pas le moment d’avoir une crise d’angoisse. » Mais heureusement, les portes s’ouvrirent et il pût s’échapper d’entre ces murs bien trop rapproché pour courir jusqu’à la porte. 208, c’était celle-ci. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se mit à tambouriner contre le bois de la porte. Il ne s’arrêtait pas et dieu sait combien de temps il aurait tenu si elle n’avait fini par s’ouvrir. Il remarqua l’expression de l’homme face à lui, prêt à pester avant qu’il fronce les sourcils dans un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? T’as un autre amant à ramener ?

Mais Emmanuel ne répondit rien, trop préoccupé à admirer l’homme qui avait la porte. Il était toujours le même, son amant n’avait pas changé en quelques heures. Pourtant, il n’avait pas la même allure que celle qu’il arborait lors de son discours. Il avait un t-shirt blanc bien trop grand et un jogging, une tenue dans lequel il ne l’avait jamais vu. Il était peut-être même déçu de détruire cet image de Premier Ministre toujours en costume, très bien habillé –si on omettait les moments où il était en boxer devant lui.

Après sa petite description qu’il se fait mentalement, il reposa son regard sur lui. L’ainé avait toujours les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce que pouvait bien faire son ancien rival face à lui. Il était venu ici pour s’isoler et non pas pour taper la discussion, encore moins avec lui. Mais en le regardant, Manuel percevait la détresse de cet homme qui tant de fois s’était soumis à lui. Et il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre qu’il était, réellement, désespéré. 

 - C’est toi qui as dit que t’allais partir !

Sa voix était défaillante, partant dans les aigues et surtout montrant la faiblesse qui émanait de lui. Parce qu’il avait eu peur, désormais il ne pouvait plus dire le contraire. Il avait eu peur qu’il soit parti, peur qu’il l’ait abandonné comme un vulgaire souvenir du passé qu’il préférait oublier. Il avait peur de n’avoir été qu’un amant insignifiant dans sa vie et peut-être qu’il ne serait pas prêt à supporter cette idée. Non pas par fierté –même si elle en prendrait un certain coup– mais parce que malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, il s’était attaché à cet homme austère, qui l’avait fait tourner en rond et se soumettre à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Mais il n’eut pas la réaction espérée. Non, le plus âgé se mit à rigoler, faisant marcher arrière pour retourner au sein de la chambre. C’était une blague, pas vrai ? Non parce que ça lui semblait complètement fou que cet homme, ce gamin aux caprices répétitifs, puisse venir jusqu’à lui parce qu’il a peur qu’il parte. Certes il avait dit ça et oui il avait besoin d’une pause, mais il ne comptait pas s’exiler une heure à peine après sa défaite. Il n’était pas aussi idiot pour faire naitre de telle suspicions à son égard. Mais manifestement, cette réaction vexait le plus jeune des deux qui le regardait avec un regard noir. Il s’ouvrait à lui et lui il trouvait simplement à rire ? Peut-être devrait-il partir tout de suite, au lieu de s’humilier. Il n’en avait plus la force désormais, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre des yeux l’homme fugueur devant lui.

\- J’vais te tuer.

\- Ça serait nocif pour ta campagne à mon avis.

De toute sa grâce, le plus âgé s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder son portable pour voir les derniers commentaires sur sa défaite. Il avait mal, c’était indéniable et il sentait encore ses yeux le piquaient à cause des larmes qui avaient manqué de couler pendant son discours mais qui avaient pu suivre leur chemin une fois à l’abri des regards. Et le plus jeune avait mal de le voir comme ça. Comment cet homme dominait qui l’avait engueulé bon nombre de fois pouvait être aussi démuni de force ? Aurait-il été pareil dans sa situation ? Serait-il le même s’il perdait au premier ou pire au second tour des présidentielles ? Il n’en savait rien, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire et qu’il avait besoin d’agir.

Il se rapprocha rapidement du lit, laissant tomber sa veste de costume bleu nuit sur le sol sous le regard intrigué de son amant qui remarqua uniquement le vêtement lors de sa chute, les yeux toujours rivés vers le bas. Quand il les releva, il aperçut le jeune homme il était à ses pieds, juste devant lui. Et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de poser la moindre question, ce qu’il aurait pourtant beaucoup aimer, ce n’était pas parce qu’il était perdant qu’il en perdait ses droits, le plus jeune prit les devant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son ainé, le faisant partir en arrière jusqu’à ce que son dos rencontre le matelas. Il se pencha vers lit et dans un mouvement presque brusque, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils n’avaient jamais partagé de baiser, cela faisait partie des interdits qu’ils s’étaient donnés. S’embrasser serait montrer qu’on le tient à l’autre, et il était hors de question qu’ils franchissent une telle étape eux qui étaient tous deux mariés, tous deux impliqués dans la vie politique et surtout tout deux ayant une fierté qui les empêcheraient de s’avouer ça. Pourtant, Emmanuel avait ressenti le besoin de le faire et il n’avait écouté que son cœur qui lui disait de le faire. Parce qu’il avait besoin de lui montrer qu’il comptait. Parce qu’il avait besoin de le garder pour lui.

 - Mais…à quoi tu joues putain ? Tu veux quoi ?

Mais il fût incapable de parler, ses lèvres rougis par la compression contre celles de son amant. Il le regarda dans les yeux, espérant qu’il comprenne le sens de sa demande sans avoir à prononcer ces quelques mots qui trahiraient sa faiblesse. Mais Manuel n’était pas décidé à comprendre, parce qu’il avait déjà encaissé les coups ce soir et qu’il n’était pas d’humeur à jouer aux devinettes à celui qu’il qualifiait de gamin capricieux. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas deviner. Il voulait entendre ce que celui qui avait partagé certaines de ses nuits avaient à dire.

Et pour la première fois, Emmanuel était prêt à prendre sur lui. Il était prêt à assumer un statut de faible pour que les choses soient dites. Mais surtout, il était prêt à être faible pour redonner un sentiment de puissance à l’homme qui le rendait fou et qui avait probablement perdu de sa confiance quelques heures auparavant.

 - Ne pars pas.

 Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, jusqu’à ce que Manuel prenne la décision de changer leur relation. Son bras passa autour de son amant, toujours au-dessus de lui, et il le rapprocha jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse contre lui. Pour une fois, il voulait qu’il soit dans ses bras. Pour se rassurer et le rassurer. Pour savoir qu’il n’était pas seul et lui dire qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Parce qu’ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre, à une force égale.


End file.
